Kōdzuki Clan
|image name=Kōdzuki Symbol.svg:150px |unnamed clan=No |kanji=光月一族 |romaji=Kōdzuki Ichizoku |affiliations=Kumogakure |Kekkei Genkai=Lustre Release, Storm Release |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} The is one of the noble clans of Kumogakure. It has produced many powerful shinobi and became famous for being the clan of many ancient jinchūrikis of the village (where all these jinchūrikis ended up being known as those who have lost control over the Eight-Tails). Because of this reputation, the Kōdzuki clan became rival of the Yotsuki Clan, which also was famous for being the clan of many other former jinchūrikis. Background The Kōdzuki Clan's history is often confused with the creation of Kumogakure and also the village's tragic attempts to transform one of its inhabitants into in a jinchūriki. The Kōdzuki clan allied with Kumogakure shortly after its founding, showing from the beginning strong policies and friendly ties with the Raikages. Kōdzuki Clan's big problem was the creation of another clan with similar interests to its. The Yotsuki Clan was formed shortly before the , as well as some other clans of the village. Since its inception the Yotsuki clan made clear its interest in also join Kumo elite (which at that time was divided between the First Raikage's clan and the Kōdzuki Clan), and also showed great interest for its members were chosen to become jinchūrikis of all tailed beasts that Kumogakure captured. Disagreements between clans were numerous (and as both clans had members with great skills and improved physical forms) confrontations and fights were common among them. during the Fourth Shinobi World War.]] The solution to such confrontations was proposed by the Second Raikage that produced an Agreement of Mutual Peace between both clans. In this agreement were dissolved henceforth all scheduled confrontations between members of the clans, as well as those who insist with the confrontations and fights would be punished. Also got to agree that both clans have equal rights during the selection of future Raikages and the loser clan will count on a greater number of representatives on the Kumo Council. Regarding the Raikages to be chosen, also decided that both clans have equal chances of having one of its members chosen, since such selection would use the criteria of: merits of the ninja and its relationship with members of the Council or the Raikage. Powers & Abilities The Kōdzuki clan specialize in lightning and water based techniques which explains why some of its members have developed the Kekkei Genkai, Storm Release. The clan was also known by members who have discovered another powerful Kekkei Genkai, the Lustre Release, but that comes in less abundance than the Storm Release, and usually takes about four generations to show up again. Trivia *Kōdzuki means "light moon" while Yotsuki means "night moon". *Every 6 years, the clan organizes a series of physical and mental tests to decide a new leader. Being that the last task is always a fight between the two best ninjas who qualify in the previous tasks. *It was said that Darui's mother was a member of the Kōdzuki clan.